1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer, and more particularly to a maintenance station of an inkjet printer.
2.The Related Art
An inkjet printer requires experimental print before starting to print, and wiping the remnant ink of the printing head of the inkjet printer to keep the printing head clean and covering the printing head to avoid ink evaporating after print. So the inkjet printer is provided with a maintenance station for receiving the ink of the experimental print and cleaning the remnant ink of the printing head.
Reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, a prior maintenance station is shown. The maintenance station has an ink cup 300′ adopted to receive the ink of the experimental print and a pivot 330′ configured in the inkjet printer. The ink cup 300+ is pivoted to the pivot 330′. An appropriate space is left between the ink cup 300′ and the pivot 330′. The ink cup 300′ has a plurality of ratchets 340′ extending outward from the edge thereof. An actuator 400′ is adopted to push the ratchets 340′ to rotate the ink cup 300′ so that the ink cup 300′ can receive the ink averagely. And a stopping block 430′ is adopted to abut to the ratchet 340′ of the ink cup 300′ to prevent the ink cup 300′ from reversing.
When the actuator 400′ pushes the ratchet 340′ along the direction of the arrow shown in FIG. 2, the ink cup 300′ is pushed to the top left because of the space between the ink cup 300′ and the pivot 330′. In this process, the interface between the actuator 400′ and the ink cup 300′ increases gradually, the ink cup 300′ separates from the stopping block 430′ and is pushed to rotate. When the actuator 400′ moves oppositely along the direction of the arrow shown in FIG. 3, the ink cup 300′ moves to the bottom right because of the space. At this time, the stopping block 430′ abuts the ink cup 300′ so that the ink cup 300′ cannot reverse.
However, the moving trace of the ink cup 300′ is not affirmatory because of the floating position of the ink cup 300′ and the changing position of the actuator 400′. Sometimes the interface between the ink cup 300′ and the actuator 400′ dose not increase or the ink cup 300′ does not move to the bottom right when the actuator 400′ moves oppositely. As the result, the actuator 400′ cannot drive the ink cup 300′ rotating effectively and steadily or the ink cup 300′ comes into reversing when the actuator 400′ withdraws to the initiative position.